bloons_tower_defense_9fandomcom-20200214-history
Bloonopedia
Bloons Any bloon that doesn't actually do anything HP: 0 - oo RBE: 0 The Ghost/Solid/Trick/Jumper/any other similar bloon doesn't actually cost any lives. But your towers will attack it anyway. At the end of the round, when they realize it was fake, they all facepalm themselves. Red bloon HP: 1 RBE: 1 The Red Bloon is a wimpling who can be completely wiped out in a single hit. He also produces no children. I've never seen anyone so wimpy. Even his color is wimpy. Nuke bloon HP: 1 RBE: 1 This Bloon has nitroglycerin inside it. When it is popped, a small blast deals 50 damage to all monkeys in its radius and breaks a level 1 shield. Blue bloon HP: 1 RBE: 2 Though it's a bit faster than the wimpy Red Bloon, it's still so wimpy that it only takes 2 hits to be completely wiped out. Why? Because it has a Red Bloon inside. Green bloon HP: 1 RBE: 3 The Green Bloon is pretty quick, that's why many consider it to be the bread and butter of the bloons army early on. But if it's true though, then it's still a very weak scout because it only takes 1 hit to pop and only contains a wimpy Blue Bloon. Yellow bloon HP: 1 RBE: 4 Too speedy for the monkeys, too easy to reach the end! This speedy yellow bloon has a green bloon inside. The yellow bloon zips faster than you can say, "Temple of the Monkey God," 4 times. What do you need to make him suffer? I know what! Glue Gunners! (Fun fact: he is so fast because the apopalypse bloon super charged him with extra helium.) Pink bloon HP: 1 RBE: 5 Icantbelievethiscanyouunderstandmeimapinkbloonandimtalkingrealfast! That's how fast a Pink Bloon is! Even Super monkeys miss him/her in battle & even Yellow Bloons are left in the dust. So let this lesson be learned. Never challenge a pink bloon to a racing contest. Purple bloon HP: 1 RBE: 6 Created by the Apopalypse bloon. He was getting annoyed; even Pink bloons could be hit by a lucky shot from a Dart Monkey. So he made this bloon to dodge any attack. Then, on its first mission, it was popped by a Missile Launcher. This bloon speaks like this: Hahaimaprpleblnandno1cnstpme (Ha ha! I'm a Purple Bloon and no one can stop me). Shock bloon HP: 1 RBE: 7 The Shock Bloon is a white bloon with a X lightning symbol on it. It takes 1 hit to pop and spawn 1 purple Bloon when popped. It's also immune to electronic things. its speed is 100 times faster than red bloon Black bloon HP: 1 RBE: 13 This guy grew up in a war zone, with bombs exploding every day. He/she, after years of pain, managed to make himself immune to most explosions by pleading to the apopalypse bloon, who granted him impervious skin, but shrank him to a puny and nonassumming size. White bloon HP: 1 RBE: 13 Growing up in the cold parts of Monkey World (like mounts Neverest or Mounty), this bloon has huge cold resistance, and only Absolute Zero freezes it. Lead bloon HP: 1 - infinity RBE: 27 This bloon is made of a lead-steel alloy, allowing it to resist any and all attacks by mere regular darts or tacks or etc., but not bombs, fire, magic, or energy. due to his supa-heavy nature, monkeys often poke fun, saying: "you're so slow a lead bloon would be ashamed!" Zebra bloon HP: 1 RBE: 27 Zebra bloons are what you get if you cross a Black and a White bloon. Almost no explosion or ice can harm this. They are a threat early in the assualt. Charge bloon HP: 5 RBE: 30 One in 20 Pink Bloons evolves into this rather than a Purple Bloon. This moves as fast as a Pink Bloon, but can stop for up to 3 seconds. It will then charge to the end at an extremely high speed. Its voice gets so high, you can't even hear it. It contains 5 Pink Bloons. Rainbow bloon HP: 1 RBE: 55 Double rainbow all the way cross the sky! (Yes, that was intentional.) This bloon has no special abilities; it is more of a carrier than a fighter. It formerly contained 2 black and 2 white bloons as its payload, but now contains 2 Zebra bloons. also in BTD3 there is glich: sometimes rainbow bloons can be MOAB Warp bloon HP: 1 RBE: 61 This bloon is better than a charger. It can teleport across short distances across the track! If the finish is in its range, you'll lose 61 lives. It produces 2 charge bloons when popped, but does not have their resilience. Police bloon HP: 1 RBE: 66 These Police Bloons are immune to things that break the Bloon law. Those things are Dartbooths (tolling bloons without a license) and any tower with a total cost of over $15000. This lets it withstand even a Monkey Temple, since the cost of that upgrade alone is far more than $15000. It spawns 5 black bloons. Hypno bloon HP: 5 RBE: 67 Hypno Bloon is the parent of a Warp Bloon. The Hypno Monkey absolutely hates it. The Hypno Bloon can reverse a Hypno Monkey's control, and is itself immune to mental attacks. Ceramic bloon HP: 10 RBE: 120 This bloon is made of a very tough gravity-defying clay shell that allows it to withstand 10 attacks before popping. They use up most of your lives, but a group of moderately upgraded towers should be enough to kill it. Evolution bloon HP: 10 RBE: 130 Helus (Dimensional Bloon) was getting really tired of evolving every bloon himself. So he got his top ceramic bloons and turned them into these guys. The Evolution Bloons can use boost-magic to make non-blimps more powerful. Aqua bloon HP: 10 RBE: 140 water type bloon it is maked similar like ceramic bloon but half helpul and half not. it contains 11 White bloons Thick ceramic bloon HP: 25 RBE: 265 The thick ceramic Bloon was once a normal ceramic Bloon. Then one day, an explosion on top of a mountain triggered a mudslide, coating a large number of them with mud. The Bloons then found the mud had hardened into an extra coating, taking a good 25 hits to pop. they found themselves to look almost like a normal ceramic. This sent many monkeys off guard, allowing them to reach the end easier. Shining bloon HP: 10 RBE: 265 very sunny bloon, this bloon is part of summer it is very hot bloon and The Shining Bloon '''is a white bloon with a sun symbol on it. It provides huge moral support for the bloons that every bloon it touches runs and shoots 1.5x faster. It takes 10 hits to pop and spawn 10 White bloons when popped. Light attacks (lasers, plasmas, sunrays,...) are only half as effective against it. it appears on round 66 Mini Moab HP: 100 RBE: 156 - 205 The M.O.A.B. disliked being classified as the weakest M.O.A.B. Class bloon, even with its formidable size and fearsome appearnce. When Dimensional Bloon repeatedly refused to make a new blimp, M.O.A.B.s revolted against their own kind, their attacks eventually going up to destroying the E.N.T.I.T.Y. itself, thus forcing the Dimensional Bloon to use Reverse Elvolution on some of the M.O.A.B.s to make them into Mini M.O.A.B.s. These diminutive blimps are only half the size of, and areb't spawned by, a regular M.O.A.B., but they are significantly faster and are piloted by 2 Ceramic Bloons. Fun Fact: Although the original M.O.A.B.s did not like being called the weakest type of blimp, the Mini M.O.A.B.s seem to be happy as the weakest. Tree Aerostat HP: 75 RBE: 350 A Bloon made to look like a tree. This may sound stupid, but don't be fooled! It's tree branches are pretty aggressive to your towers... M.O.A.B. HP: 200 RBE: 680 This is the first blimp the Bloons made to crush the monkeys. The low-flying zeppelin is expertly piloted by 4 ceramic bloons, which will jump out if the hardy shell of the Massive Ornary Air Blimp is destroyed. T.U.R.B.O. HP: 50 RBE: 260 Once the monkeys overcame the powerful and intimidating, but rather slow, MOAB, the bloons realized they needed a new blimp. One that could outrace missiles. One that could outspeed a Purple Bloon. Thus, the Thrusters of Ultrasonicness Researched on a Blimp of Overspeeding was born. The only problem is that now the bloons are using thousands of Bananabucks to pay for speeding tickets B.F.B. HP: 700 RBE: 3,420 The bloons realized that the monkeys could easily beat MOABs by BTD4, especially with a Super Monkey. So they made the Brutal Floating Behemoth (not Big Fat Bloon, although that would be funny). This thing is super tough and even has four MOABs piloting it inside. I.A.B.O.B.E. HP: 300 RBE: 600 When Apopalypse Bloon realized that every try to make M.O.A.B.-class bloons have Regen status were only fails, he researched a new material called RegMat, he instantly implemented it in a M.O.A.B.! However, he realized that it made it weaker. He only uses these on special occasions and if that wasn't odd enough he actually likes the I.A.B.O.B.E.. Fun fact: Apopalypse Bloon can implement these on a B.F.B. and in a Z.O.M.G. but doesn't want to... I.G.B.M. HP: 1,000 RBE: 1,000 The I.G.B.M. is a pure, extremely powerful monkey destroyer! It doesn't spawn anything, but it has a very tough shell and, as it's a rocket, it can move as fast as a Yellow Bloon! But the thing that made it stand out isn't its shell or its speed, it's the devastating explosion it causes when it touches something! It is a nuclear explosion dealing infinite damage and breaking all shields! Fun fact: Genesis Bloon usually pets him for no reason. Sentry buster bloon HP: 1,250 RBE: 1,250 Esentially a bomb Bloon (that's not on legs), this Bloon is itching to go out into the battlefield. It has it's complicated protocool: Find the costliest tower and blow it up RIGHT IN ITS FACE (literally or not, whatever). A.R.I.A. HP: 2,000 RBE: 8,840 A.R.I.A. is one of the princesses of the bloons. She's quite tough and fast for a blimp, having 2000 HP and can move as fast as a Green Bloon. She's also an elite fighter as she has a destructive ability, her signature Star Shower, and she's quite smart, too. She's usually the one whining about all of Apopalypse Bloon's stupid tactics and suggesting better ones, but sadly he just will never listen to the poor lady. Though, she just has this elegant feel to her and deep inside her heart, she's actually just wishing for this useless war to end. Fun fact: the bloons actually think that she's the most beautiful one of their empire, far surpassing Rainbow Bloons. S.P.I.C.A. HP: 3,000 RBE: 9,840 S.P.I.C.A. is the bloons' older princess. She's Apopalypse Bloon's most trusted henchwoman because of her toughness and, though she's slower than her younger sister A.R.I.A., she's still faster than most blimps. She also shares the ability Star Shower with her sister, though she spawns a different kind of bloon. She's also very gentle and calm, always supporting her sister and the minor bloons, which means she also has a small grudge against Apopalypse Bloon. Like A.R.I.A., deep inside her heart she just want this useless war to end. Fun fact: Because she's really nice, the bloons enjoy being with her and A.R.I.A., and hate being with Apopalypse Bloon. E.V.O.L.V.E. HP: 10,000 (+3 each second) RBE: 10,390 (+3 each second) When a bunch of Evolution Bloons got in a fight over a lollipop, they accidentally evolved each other! 10 stayed as Evolution Bloons, 3 became M.O.A.B.s, 1 became a Super Bloon, and 1 became an E.V.O.L.V.E.! Z.O.M.G. HP: 4,000 RBE: 17,680 The biggest real blimp... So far. This bloon was Mark One of an unknown experiment, but it was scrapped, as it was much too weak to perform the secret plot. Wait... TOO WEAK?! AND WHAT...IS...THE...SECRET...PLOT?!!? T.Z.O.M.G HP: 4,000 RBE: 17,680 The bloons needed a faster Z.O.M.G, so they created the T.Z.O.M.G. S.U.P.E.R.B. HP: 8,000 RBE: 43,360 Seeing the Mk. I (Z.O.M.G.) was too weak to devastate the monkeys, and it didn't do anything aside from running to the finish, Apopalypse Bloon tried to create another blimp to replace it, and thus the Mk. II S.U.P.E.R.B. was born! Twice tougher, meaner than the Z.O.M.G., and is also the first blimp that can attack, with many attacks attached to it, the Mk. II will pack quite a punch! B.L.I.T.Z. HP: 15,000 RBE: 85,720 With the development Shield Generator, Mk. II S.U.P.E.R.B.'s low-damage attacks have proven to be inferior to the monkeys' shield. Angered by this, Apopalypse Bloon now once again go to his secret lab and decided to make a device that would allow him to harness the power from the sun itself! Using this power, Apopalypse has managed to create missiles that deal a devastating amount of damage, capable of breaking every kind of shields, and destroy most towers in one hit! He has also used the solar power to specially harden some of his blimp's material, leading to a very tough armor! This is the Mk. III B.L.I.T.Z.! Doom bloon HP: 12,500 RBE: 12,500 The '''Doom Bloon is a bloon that appears at round 1,000. The Doom Bloon looks like a bloon with similar appearance to Apopalypse Bloon, but it has the bones behind the skull. Speed is a blue bloon. This has no parents. Unlike Apopalypse Bloon, this will spawn in any map and difficulty.Its extremly fast bloon its speed is similar to King bloon Apopalypse bloon HP: 20,000 RBE: 20,000 Apopalypse Bloon is the general of the bloons and is the brain of the Bloons Empire. He is too darn tough and has many destructive abilities, which effectively symbolized the Damage system introduced in BTD 6. He's not very slow either and can spawn a lot of his soldiers out to kill you! He's also the leader of a horrible project to create the ultimate war machine, with the Z.O.M.G. as a failure! Seriously, what's this guy thinking?! Good thing he doesn't spawn anything when popped and doesn't have the immunities of a blimp. When he's done, he's done for good! Fun fact: He's a master tactician with a lot of magic power, but he's slowly going insane. Also, he serves the Dimensional Bloon, even if it means genocide. Genesis bloon HP: 20,000 RBE: 20,000 Genesis Bloon is the emperor and the heart of the Bloons Empire, and the big brother of Apopalypse Bloon. As a result, he can spawn bloons in a huge amount, much bigger than Apopalypse Bloon can. He's also has the same HP, properties and speed as Apopalypse Bloon. However, as he's not very destructive, so aside from being the core of the empire, his influence is not as big as Apopalypse Bloon's. Fun fact: Apopalypse Bloon often bosses him around despite being the emperor. Chaos bloon HP/RBE: 40,000 This bloon is what happens when you let Apopalypse and Genesis bloon hit the dust. When all seems lost for the Bloons, Dimension Bloon makes a cameo appearance, shoots a Ray of Promotion at them and fuses them into this while he flies away. So powerful that anything less than a TotMG cringes at the mention of the name. Legend has it that if this being was ever formed, it would be able to destroy a Sun God with one curse, and could summon a battalion of bloons in the blink of an eye, as well as being practically invulnerable. But luckily, no one will ever be powerful enough to defeat both of the leaders. Right? Right?! Dimensional bloon HP/RBE: 40,000 Genesis Bloon is the leader of the empire & Apopalypse Bloon is their general, but this bloon is the god. Even more powerful than Apopalypse and Genesis put together, this bloon is the reason that any bloon stronger than a Red Bloon exists. He can render upgrades useless, summon hordes of bloons, and increase their power. He was accidentally summoned by a 4/2 Black Void Shooter, who was promptly killed. Don't go up against him, even if you're a professional Supermonkey. Omega bloon HP/RBE: 50,000 This bloon was built by A.R.I.A. and S.P.I.C.A. to destroy the Mk. V. But, unfortunately, Dimensional Bloon corrupted it, making it the strongest henchbloon he had. It then became too powerful and overthrew the Dimensional Bloon. It gained access to the Third Dimension, a place full of energy, where it absorbed some of the energy. After this disaster, the female duo built a weapon capable of reaching Omega Bloon's weak point: The inner part of his Omega symbol, it is where all his energy flows, and nothing is capable to pierce through it's outter shell. The weapon is called Omega Finder. E.N.T.I.T.Y. HP/RBE: 60,000 Even Dimensional Bloon was just an avatar. This is the master of the cyberverse. How did it get so powerful? Because it found the Source. The puppeteer of reality, with space-time as its strings. Entity absorbed much of its power, becoming the grand god of all bloons in the universe. Ninjakiwi made a weapon just in case anyone got so much power, however, and stored it within the earth. Now you have found it; the Omegachi. It is the only thing that has a chance against the Entity. Cosmic bloon HP/RBE: 750,000 All along everything in the Bloon Plot was set up by this bloon. Even the E.N.T.I.T.Y. was just his doomsday device he had used to sustain his power and to try to copmletely dominate the cyberverse to make bloons the superior race. He is the master bloon with the master plan. The fabric of the cyberverse is totally in his hands. Although the E.N.T.I.T.Y. was destroyed by the monkeys while Cosmic Bloon was piloting it to finish his master plan, the Cosmic Bloon himself was not. He had escaped his machine just before disaster came to him. Where did this all powerful bloon being come from? When the cyberverse was just beginning, there was no way to protect its core from evil. So when it finally leaked in, the power of the Center of the Cyberverse and the nature of Evil combined and gave birth to an offspring: the Cosmic Bloon. Once the cyberverse was fuly completed, Cosmic Bloon became power-hungry, wanting it all for himself, and thus created the bloon race to help him take it. And now, desperate to succeed, he's fled to the center of it all, the Center of the Cyberverse, to capture it himself. The Omegachi was able to destroy his machine, can it stop the real bloon boss himself? Bloon Propities ½ bloon the 1 twoth bloon is bloon that contains 2x stuff, like this: ½ blue bloon --> ½ 2 red bloons --> 4 red bloons or ½ black bloon --> ½ 4 purple bloon --> ½ 8 pink bloons and so long ¼ bloon same as ½ bloon but it contains 4x times more stuff instand of 2x ⅛ bloon same as ½ and ¼ bloon but in ½ bloon it contains 4 times more, in ¼ bloon it just doubles Camo bloon The Camo Bloon is a bloon that made its debut in Bloons TD 4. Its RBE is 11 (the game says it's 9, but it actually takes 11 hits to pop). They move at around the same speed as the blue bloon. In BTD4, they contain 2 pink bloons. However, in BTD5, they could be anything from a Red Bloon to a Ceramic Bloon. MOAB-class bloons cannot be camos, nor can their children. They cannot be targeted by most towers. However, there are upgrades that can make surrounding towers and/or themselves able to see them, such as Sonar Beacon and Crow's Nest. in BTD9 all bloons can be with propities, yes even moab class Regenerating bloon Regenerating Bloons (or Regen Bloons) are heart-shaped bloons that grow one extra layer for each second, up to their original form (e.g. if a pink regrowth bloon is popped into a green regrowth bloon, it will only regenerate up to pink). Regrowth Bloons can also have Camo status at the same time, making them particularly dangerous. Regrowth Bloons can appear on any level of the bloons family line from Red Bloon to Ceramic Spawner bloon Spawner Bloons can spawn a bloon that's 2 ranks lower than itself every 2 seconds. Like Camo Bloons and Regrowth Bloons, it's more of an effect so any bloon can be a Spawner Bloon (though it's useless for Red, Blue and Nuke Bloons) In appearance, it has a black "+" symbol on it, but Black Bloons have a white one instead. What the bloon spawns will be based on the Evolution Map, thus some bloons can spawn multiple types of bloons (for example, a Spawner Two-Faced Bloon can spawn Lead Bloons, Aqua Bloons, Black Bloons and White Bloons), they still only spawn 1 at a time though. OP bloon Overpowered is a quality that bloons can have in the next Bloons Tower Defense game. However, this does not mean that the bloons are unbalanced - it simply means that they are more powerful than usual. In later rounds of the game, bloons that you have already faced before may come back again, but may then be overpowered. This means that they may be more damaging, may have more health, or may be faster. The degree of overpoweredness depends on the round and the type of bloon. Bloons that are overpowered will give more money when popped than the same ordinary bloons. Gorgo bloon Drull bloon/Speedy bloon Krallen bloon Sniper bloon Ninja bloon Category:Bloons Category:MOAB CLASS BLOONS Category:Lists Category:Special features